Liar
by Ventiwings
Summary: “He promised…” She cried and then fell to her knees knowing full well that he was lying just to bring her false hope. Contains Spoilers


Liar

Summary: "He promised…" She cried and then fell to her knees knowing full well that he was lying just to bring her false hope.

**Author notes: **

**Yeah so this is my first time writing a ToS fic, more specifically speaking a ToS2 fic, so yeah. I just made this a one shot due to my inability to think of any plot to write at the moment and I just felt like writing a one shot for EmilxMarta. The title will make no sense, but it just seemed fitting for a few parts in my view.  
**

**Warning: This contains spoilers! If you had no beaten the game.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Everyday, every minute, every second.

Same place, same time, same speech.

The sun beginning to set upon the horizon with the graves' shadows leaning forward.

It went on like this all the time. She waited right there looking at the graves of loved and lost ones of the Purge of Blood. Muttering about vowing to make this world a better one, one that would be considered the second Regeneration of the World. With her heart pounding at every meaningful word, her eyes sparkling at every sound of her regular speech, she knew it would all be alright. Her hands gripped around the railing, hoping that someday, maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday that _he _would come back for her.

"Emil…I'll change this world…"

Then it happened. Those sparkling eyes began to grow misty as she shook her head not wanting to show weakness until he came back. Maybe it was just an excuse to let him be her knight in shining armor again if she should weakness? Another thought would be the fact that she wanted him to comfort her, like the days before. Or…it could've been that she was selfish. Yes, selfish of that fact that even during the times they spent together, he had a stronger connection to everyone else except her.

The others knew of the existence of what came before and he even knew so as well, but didn't want to worry her at all. Saying that she would get hurt if she were to know anymore information about something so trivial. Though, other thoughts came into mind. The girl was conflicted upon this choice, he saw her fight against hundreds of monsters and even her own father so why did he have to be worried about such things? Then it struck her when she remembered how Colette seemed to be so gentle with him, so…relaxed and connected.

Of course, knowing Colette, she would make friends easily and would never be discouraged at the thought of someone's hatred. The older girl had such a pure heart, so pure, that it sickened her so much that she wanted to just feel the assumption that it was weak. So weak in fact that she let down her own people and ran away from the Regeneration. That was before she found out how the Chosen of Slyvarant was, Colette Brunel is a true, pure, sincere person who came out gentle with words and actions. They soon became close friends, but began to drift slightly apart ever since the cruel discovery.

Why was this? Lloyd had began to go into full detail for the young girl to understand on Colette's strong feelings for the dreadful action Emil took for everyone to live in peace. Tears began to build into her eyes when she heard about Colette's own suffering which was ten times…no a hundred times worse than hers. It…was almost heartbreaking to know that her hatred soon turned into remorse. The remorse grew into denial then after, it turned into jealousy and sympathy.

"…and I'll make you see how much you've done to save it."

Emil had even confessed that he had a relaxing feeling around Colette, the feeling that makes him feel so soothed that he couldn't help but feel attracted. This jealousy grew into rage, until the reminder of his contagious and timorous smile came into the picture. She couldn't help it and caved in when she saw Colette have a dark look in her eyes during the time when Emil began to talk to her the day before going to the Ginnungagap. Though it wasn't obvious with the female chosen being so strong to hold that smile on her lips, it was convincing enough to tell Emil not to make the same mistakes.

"Like you and Colette…I want this to be a peaceful world."

Her hands gripped the rail harder as she tried to stop the tears from spreading in her eyes any further. It hurt. Everything hurt. Her heart hurt so much since the day he left her life and everyone else's. Maybe she should've said good bye to him, doubtful that there was a slim chance of them ever being together again. She should've given him one more kiss goodbye so he would be able to remember her even if he was going to turn into a core. There were so much doubt in her thoughts during the time when they were all saying their farewells.

During that time, she felt like an arrow or a sword had been lodged into her heart and won't move an inch. The piercing pain just continued on and on until she felt no need to scream and allowed it to stay there, accustomed to the weight now on her mind. Presea had even carved a bear and left it to face the Ginnungagap in order to keep Emil company along with Richter. She should've done the same thing if she had the talent and skill that the young lumberjack had.

"So when you return…"

Then the tears strained themselves free and fell down her cheeks freely as she hung her head low and hit the rail. Her body trembled with immense sadness taking over the strings and began to play around with past wounds. Doubt was filling her mind as she began to flashback through every memory, but was strongly influenced at the time when Emil had pretended to choke her. Though she was ready to kill Ratatosk for it, and when she and Lloyd had done the finishing blow, it destroyed her.

Her big eyes began to stared down at the fallen Ratatosk who had began to tremble and the atmosphere changed and that was when they realized it. They made the biggest mistake ever. The irony of this was that they never wanted this to happen, ever. Emil had given her his word and she was pulled away so he could finally face against his true self, Ratatosk. Then afterwards was the farewells, the time when her heart lurched out from her chest and she couldn't swallow it down.

Everyone was brave to see Emil walking out of their lives, and she had to be the same way. They were all brave enough to swallow their sorrows and allow themselves to be open minded on this decision.

Then it happened. Out of nowhere she began to wail and broke her grip upon the railings as Emil's innocent image began to flash into her mind like crazy. The once fleeing doubt rushed back at her full force as she tried to swallow the sadness that was slowly consuming her being. Was it always there? Was it just there only to wait for her to burst into tears and break the promise? The promise of not crying until he came back to her and everyone else?

Yes…she was being selfish; and this was a cruel consequence to pay for it.

"He promised…" She cried and then fell to her knees knowing full well that he was lying just to bring her false hope. Everything had gone down hill as passer bys were going to go and comfort her until they turned and immediately ran off, knowing full well who she was. Though they knew she wasn't of any harm, but they didn't want to be too lenient on this. The girl who sat there wailing was still the daughter of the man who had done horrible things to everyone. Of course, they all liked the girl fairly well, but no one could ever help a broken heart that easily.

"Who promised what?" A familiar voice appeared and with great instinct she paused through her sobs and began to crane her head in the opposite direction as she twisted her body. The blank look on her face told him everything as he closed his eyes sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, as if waiting for something to happen. The way he looked, the way he spoke, it made her heart beat faster. Was it really him? It's already been months since the last anyone has ever saw him.

"I-It…c-can't be…" She stammered allowing the salty tears to freely roll down her face. A smile began to form upon her happily shocked expression. Everything was beginning to go into slow motion as the flame colored sky blaze upon the horizon. Clouds just seemed to cover the orange sky as it lifted up the rays to be directed at the two.

Then he blinked his eyes in confusion and was soon crushed by a warm embrace by the crying girl who buried her face into his shoulder. "It's okay now Marta, I promised I'd come back." he whispered softly and gently as he rubbed her back in a circular motion in order to cease her sobs. She nodded slowly as a smile spread itself on her trembling lips and the tears stained his cloths.

Everyday, every minute, every second.

Same place, same time, same speech.

The sun beginning to set upon the horizon with the graves' shadows leaning forward.

"Never…lie to me again Emil. You scared me…" Marta whined as she reminded him about the fact of impersonating Ratatosk's voice in order for Lloyd and herself to attack. The girl was sitting on top of the rails as Emil stood behind them, both watching nature's beauty beginning to set.

The swordsman gave a guilty breath as he leaned against the rails. "I'm sorry Marta, but…" He slowed his words, hoping for her to keep listening and he placed his hand on top of hers. The warmth spread over her hand, the type that just seemed to last forever in her world. It made her smile once more, this time more softly and more longingly. She wasn't going to allow the warmth to disappear anymore, not in this life time, no matter what.

Though his statement was beginning to haunt her. What was he thinking now? Curiously, as a breeze spread its wings passed them, she turned her head slightly and gazed her eyes at him intently. Then he lips nervously parted. "But what?" Her innocent voice began to shine through her usual demanding one as he gave a smile and softened his eyes. Then he said it and it made her heart jump.

"I came back…"

* * *

I don't think I covered enough ground on this or even made them in character, but I just felt the need to make it like this with a certain type of atmosphere.

I hoped you enjoyed and hoped no one read this for the spoilers.

Well Night!


End file.
